The present disclosure is related to reel based closure devices for various articles, such as braces, medical devices, shoes, clothing, apparel, and the like. Such articles typically include some closure system, which allows the article to be placed about a body part and closed or tightened about the body part. The closure systems are typically used to maintain or secure the article about the body part. For example, shoes are typically placed over an individual's foot and the shoelace is tensioned and tied to close and secure the shoe about the foot. Conventional closure systems have been modified in an effort to increase the fit and/or comfort of the article about the body part. For example, shoe lacing configurations and/or patterns have been modified in an attempt to increase the fit and/or comfort of wearing shoes. Conventional closure systems have also been modified in an effort to decrease the time in which an article may be closed and secured about the body part. These modifications have resulted in the use of various pull cords, straps, and tensioning devices that enable the article to be quickly closed and secured to the foot.